


Everything Is Gonna Be Okay~

by DioNotFound



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi, Self Harm, maybe more ships?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DioNotFound/pseuds/DioNotFound
Summary: If you enjoyed please tell me what I should do next. There is so much for me to do with these characters! I did make a few changes because I do not own Homestuck! So Kankri and Karkat will be twins. And because y'all can be as mad as you want about it, I won't change it. Not yet.-Daniel





	Everything Is Gonna Be Okay~

Kankri's POV!

I hate it. I hate it. Everyone. Everyone. There running? Where's dad? Where is Karkat? Where's the other Trolls I grew up with? But..I hear Voices? There running..at me? But why? What's happening? Am I being lifted? No! Not this! Anything BUT this! Feeling so much happen. I looked at my elbow and gasp at how the blood look so REAL! Was I back in time? NO! I can't it hurts! This woman..who..? Who is she?! Why can't I remember?! Please! I need help! Someone?! Anyone?! Then I was dropped but before I hit the floor I jerked up. 

A loud cry sounded from my unused throat. I looked at the time as I let out recked sob. It was 3:27 AM. I laid back and let out another recked sob. As I did so a let more out. The lump in my throat got bigger as I refused to scream and cry out. I can't. But I did. And in came my brother. Karkat slid down the hall way, into my room, onto the bed, and had me tightly in his arms. Though he was a lot younger then me I still let him treat me like a baby at times. I didn't like it but It did help. After Karkat adjusted himself and propped himself up better and pushed my face into his shoulder. "Kankri.." He said with a tired voice. "I'm getting you help. You need it." 

"Pl-Please..No!" I gasped out and looked at him with teary eyes. "Karkat..please no.." Though my pleads meant nothing and Karkat would do what he thought was best, he still tried to take in my feelings but this has gone on since We were both little. 

"I'm sorry Kanny..Please just let me get you help."

I gave a slight nod and covered my face again. I knew he'd ask one of his many Troll friends. We were both 19 and he enough friends to get help. Karkat still had a tight hug on me I felt it was comforting and closed my eyes. Maybe I could sleep? Maybe..just..maybe..

3rd POV!

Karkat held the crying twin in his arms. He knew about his brothers nightmares but he refused to explain other then their dads death. Maybe it was good thing he didn't tell Kankri everything. Most of it was just going to scare him more. All he could was to be there for him. It pained the younger twin to see his brother in so much pain. Karkat then soon laid the older down and covered him. When he got up off the creaky bed he noticed his Lover in the door way. "Again?"

"Yeah..I'm calling Cronus tomorrow, I know he used to struggle with a bunch of people like this." 

Dave gave a nod and walked out with the smaller. "Maybe we should also take him to a doctor?"

"We could but lets try Cronus first." 

"Alright babe, now lets go to bed. I'm to tired for this."

Karkat let out a laugh and nodded. "Alright fine,"

"When we wake you can call Cronus."

Karkat nodded and crawled into the shared bed, but Dave just jumped in. "Night Karkitty." 

"Don't call me that." And with a grunt he shifted onto his side and fell asleep before Dave could pull him close. Boy would tomorrow be a treat..

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please tell me what I should do next. There is so much for me to do with these characters! I did make a few changes because I do not own Homestuck! So Kankri and Karkat will be twins. And because y'all can be as mad as you want about it, I won't change it. Not yet. 
> 
> -Daniel


End file.
